Debbie Dadey/Literary History
Novellas *1997 – The Bailey School Kids Joke Book with Marcia Thornton Jones *1999 – The Hauntlys' Hairy Surprise with Marcia Thornton Jones *2001 – Ghost Dog with Marcia Thornton Jones The Adventures of the Bailey School Kids (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *1990 – Vampires Don't Wear Polka Dots *1991 – Werewolves Don't Go to Summer Camp *1991 – Santa Claus Doesn't Mop Floors *1992 – Leprechauns Don't Play Basketball *1992 – Ghosts Don't Eat Potato Chips *1993 – Frankenstein Doesn't Plant Petunias *1993 – Aliens Don't Wear Braces *1994 – Genies Don't Ride Bicycles *1994 – Pirates Don't Wear Pink Sunglasses *1994 – Witches Don't Do Backflips *1994 – Skeletons Don't Play Tubas *1995 – Cupid Doesn't Flip Hamburgers *1995 – Gremlins Don't Chew Bubble Gum *1995 – Monsters Don't Scuba Dive *1995 – Zombies Don't Play Soccer *1995 – Dracula Doesn't Drink Lemonade *1995 – Elves Don't Wear Hard Hats *1996 – Martians Don't Take Temperatures *1996 – Gargoyles Don't Drive School Buses *1996 – Wizards Don't Need Computers *1996 – Mummies Don't Coach Softball *1996 – Cyclops Doesn't Roller Skate *1996 – Angels Don't Know Karate *1997 – Dragons Don't Cook Pizza *1997 – Bigfoot Doesn't Square Dance *1997 – Mermaids Don't Run Track *1997 – Bogeymen Don't Play Football *1997 – Unicorns Don't Give Sleigh Rides *1998 – Knights Don't Teach Piano *1998 – Hercules Doesn't Pull Teeth *1998 – Ghouls Don't Scoop Ice Cream *1998 – Phantoms Don't Drive Sports Cars *1998 – Giants Don't Go Snowboarding *1999 – Frankenstein Doesn't Slam Hokey Pucks *1999 – Trolls Don't Ride Roller Coasters *1999 – Wolfmen Don't Hula Dance *1999 – Goblins Don't Play Video Games *1999 – Ninjas Don't Bake Pumpkin Pies *2000 – Dracula Dosen't Rock and Roll *2000 – Sea Monsters Don't Ride Motorcycles *2000 – The Bride of Frankenstein Doesn't Bake Cookies *2001 – Robots Don't Catch Chicken Pox *2001 – Vikings Don't Wear Wrestling Belts *2001 – Ghosts Don't Ride Wild Horses *2002 – Wizards Don't Wear Graduation Gowns *2002 – Sea Serpents Don't Juggle Water Balloons *2003 – Frankenstein Doesn't Start Food Fights *2004 – Dracula Doesn't Play Kickball *2004 – Werewolves Don't Run for President *2005 – The Abominable Snowman Doesn't Roast Marshmallows *2005 – Dragons Don't Throw Snowballs Adventures of the Bailey School Kids Super Special (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *1996 – Mrs. Jeepers is Missing! *1997 – Mrs. Jeepers' Batty Vacation *1998 – Mrs. Jeepers' Secret Cave *1999 – Mrs. Jeepers in Outer Space *2001 – Mrs. Jeepers' Monster Class Trip *2002 – Mrs. Jeepers on Vampire Island *2005 – Mrs. Jeepers' Scariest Halloween Ever Adventures of the Bailey School Kids Special (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *2001 – Swamp Monsters Don't Chase Wild Turkeys: Thanksgiving Special *2002 – Aliens Don't Carve Jack-O'-Lanterns *2002 – Mrs. Claus Don't Climb Telephone Poles *2003 – Leprechauns Don't Play Fetch *2003 – Ogres Don't Hunt Easter Eggs Bailey City Monsters (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *1998 – The Monsters Next Door *1998 – Howling at the Hauntlys' *1998 – Vampire Trouble *1999 – Kilmer's Pet Monster *1999 – Double Trouble Monsters *1999 – Spooky Spells *1999 – Vampire Baby *1999 – Snow Monster Mystery *2000 – Happy Boo Day Bailey School Kids Jr. Chapter Book (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *2006 – Ghosts Do Splash in Puddles *2007 – Pirates Do Ride Scooters *2007 – Wizards Do Roast Turkeys *2008 – Vampires Do Hunt Marshmallow Bunnies *2009 – Snow Monsters Do Drink Hot Chocolate Ghostville Elementary (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *2003 – Ghostville Elementary: Ghost Class *2003 – Ghostville Elementary: Ghost Game *2003 – Ghostville Elementary: New Ghoul in School *2004 – Ghostville Elementary: Happy Haunting! *2004 – Ghostville Elementary: Stage Fright *2004 – Ghostville Elementary: Happy Boo-Day to You! *2004 – Ghostville Elementary: Hide-And-Spook *2005 – Ghostville Elementary: Ghosts Be Gone! *2005 – Ghostville Elementary: Beware of the Blabbermouth! *2005 – Ghostville Elementary: Class Trip to the Haunted House *2005 – Ghostville Elementary: The Treasure Haunt *2005 – Ghostville Elementary: Frights, Camera, Action! *2006 – Ghostville Elementary: Guys and Ghouls *2006 – Ghostville Elementary: Frightning Like Cats and Dogs *2006 – Ghostville Elementary: A Very Haunted Holiday *2007 – Ghostville Elementary: Red, White, and Boo! *2007 – Ghostville Elementary: No Haunting Zone! Swamp Monster in the Third Grade *2003 – The Swamp Monster in the Third Grade *2004 – Lizards in the Lunch Line *2006 – Great Green Gator Graduation